1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic components and selection methods, and, more particularly, to an electronic component including a capacitor and a selection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic component in which a dielectric layer and a capacitor conductor are laminated, when an alternating voltage is applied to the electronic component, the alternating voltage generates an electric-field-induced strain at the dielectric layer. The electric-field-induced strain vibrates a substrate on which the electronic component is mounted and generates a sound called an acoustic noise. Examples of an electronic component with which such a “squeal” is suppressed include the method of mounting a multilayer ceramic capacitor on a circuit board disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-232030.
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-232030, capacitors that meet the same specifications are disposed on the surface and undersurface of a circuit board. A vibration transmitted from one of the capacitors to the circuit board and a vibration transmitted from the other one of the capacitors to the circuit board cancel each other. As a result, an acoustic noise is suppressed.
However, since two capacitors have to be disposed on both surfaces of a circuit board as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-232030, the degree of circuit design freedom is limited.